True Power
by WhiteAngelAnime
Summary: Rikka has an obligation to fulfil as a member of the Manami family. What she didn't expect was to jump through a well into the past, where Kagome fought against an evil known as Naraku who wished to possess the jewel. And who was the mysterious cold yōkai that sought to possess her? A Sesshōmaru/OC story.
1. Chapter 1

True Power

 **One**

Rikka passed under the towering red torii gate and began ascending the shrine steps. She had a bag slung over her shoulder that she held protectively against her side. She was embarrassed by the short green school skirt that fluttered upwards in the wind. Her green sailor top was a little too tight as it clung to her shapely body, emphasising the goods much to her embarrassment. Rather than small brown shoes, she wore calf-length flat black boots. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a half ponytail, the ends curly against her thighs, and two bangs fell over her shoulders. Light brown eyes eyed the second torii gate at the top of the stairs as she passed under it. She then eyed the shrine grounds cautiously and excitedly.

It was the first time that she was permitted to go to a shrine by her guardian, a fellow witch.

The shrine was not only big, but it was old. Yet, the manner in which it was kept told Rikka how dear this shrine was to the family. Another startling fact was the power in the air about the shrine. Could she really call it power? It was clear that it was not strong enough to ward off potential evil, nevertheless, evil avoided coming to this place. There was no protection around the grounds, no barrier. This power was clearly just an aura from one of the family. And it was this aura that kept any evil away.

Rikka made her way towards the back of the shrine when she felt something. Stopping, she turned towards a lone building standing apart from the rest of the shrine. It looked just any of the other buildings, old and well kept. The only difference was the strange aura it emitted. It was completely different to the pure aura of the miko that lived at the shrine. This was almost mysterious, a power that could be used for good and evil. Had it been any other witch, they would have immediately investigated. But Rikka turned away from the building and headed straight for the Higurashi family home at the back of the shrine.

The two storey building was an inviting abode that reminded Rikka of the sun. It was bright and cheerful, clearly positioned so that the house hit the sun from all angles. This was the home of a loving family that was closely knit together, and no matter what they were subjected to they'd stick together. It just had that sought of atmosphere.

It brought a smile to her face, but it fell when she felt a pulse from within the bag she carried.

 _Right_ , she reminded herself and stepped up to the door.

She rang the doorbell and listened to it echo through the house. As she waited, she cast her senses out, probing the surroundings for any threats that may or may not linger. The leaves rustled like a waterfall in the wind, birds chirruped happily amongst the trees, the faintest sound of flies buzzing, but no sound of footsteps, breathing or anything that would likely eavesdrop on her conversation. She was safe, for now.

The door slid open, almost startling her. A slightly taller than average woman, with short brown hair, stood in the entryway with surprised brown eyes. That surprise quickly changed into a heart-warming smile when she saw who it was standing there.

'Rikka! It's been so long.'

Rikka bowed formally. 'It's good to see you too, Higurashi-san.'

'You really need to stop being so formal with me, Rikka. You're like a daughter to me,' she said, still smiling. 'Come on in.'

Rikka smiled at her words and followed her into the house, sliding the door closed behind her. She used her toes on the back of her ankles to take the shoes off and proceeded into the depths of the house, following after the woman.

While Rikka knew the Higurashi family, this was the first time that she had ever come to their home. Her guardian had forbidden her from getting anywhere close to the shrine. Her overprotectiveness had extended into ordering Rikka away from the Higurashi family. Being the rebellious child that she was, she befriended Kagome behind her guardian's back and remained friends with her since. She did not want to push her guardian too far by going over to the girl's house, so she had always politely declined. Now was different. Her guardian had allowed her to go to the shrine in the pretence of fulfilling an ancient vow between the families. A vow that only Rikka's family knew about, or should Rikka was told.

'What would you like to drink, Rikka?' the woman asked her as she stepped into the living room where the rest of the family sat around the low table in the centre of the room.

'Water, please,' Rikka said politely. She then bowed to the elderly gentlemen and the young boy. 'It's been a while, Higurashi-san, Sōta-kun.'

The old man grinned proudly at her manners, as if he had taught them to her. 'As polite as ever, Rikka. You'll make a fine wife someday.'

'Onee-chan's not here, Rikka-san,' Sōta told her as she sat next to him.

After years of being trained in the traditional etiquettes, Rikka found sitting on her shins and back of her heels not so strenuous. Yes, she would certainly make a fine wife, if she were in the feudal era. But this was modern Japan, an era where women were considered to be fighters just as much as the men.

'She's only part of the reason why I'm here today,' Rikka said gently to him.

This caught the three Higurashi's attention.

'Here you go, Rikka,' the woman said placing a glass of water down on the table. Condensation dripped down the outside of the glass and the ice clanked against the sides before settling.

'Thank you,' Rikka said, taking the glass and sipping the ice cold water.

The woman took a seat, sitting much like Rikka was, hands in her lap like a good housewife. 'What can we help you with?'

'What do you know of the Manami family?' she asked setting the glass down.

'Your family?' the woman asked. Rikka nodded. 'Your parents and sisters were killed in an accident.'

Rikka shook her head. 'That's not what I meant.' She met the eyes of the old man, who was clad in a priest's outfit. 'The Manami family predates back to the feudal era, existing alongside the first Higurashi, who was a priestess.'

'You mean that Manami family?!' the old man exclaimed.

Rikka nodded. 'The Manami family that we're both talking about are a family of purebred witches.'

'Real witches?!' Sōta exclaimed excitedly.

'Real witches,' Rikka agreed. 'Besides the triumvirate, they were the strongest witches because their blood was not diluted by human blood.'

'Witches weren't humans?' the boy asked, leaning forward on his hands to peer up at the girl beside him.

'Humans considered witches to be yōkai, as did the yōkai. However, witches were neither human nor yōkai. They're a species in-between. Weak witches have humans' mortality, while much stronger witches have longevity. The witches that stood above those are considered to be immortal. No one truly knows for certain.'

'What do you know of the Manami family?' the old man asked suspiciously.

Rikka unzipped her bag and brought out an old box that was regularly waxed until it looked brand-new. It was like a travel size chest with a pentagram inside a circle engraved on the lid, the point facing upwards indicating goodness. She placed it carefully on the table before the old man, whose eyes widened at the sight of the chest. It was large enough to fit an A5 notebook inside.

'T-this is,' the old man stammered, a shaking hand reaching out for the chest. 'M-may I?'

Rikka nodded and watched as he gently unhooked the metal prong and opened the lid. He lifted the pouch and book that lay inside. Sōta leaned forward as soon as he extracted the items from the chest. He placed the velvet pouch to a side, eyes glued to the thick book. Aged parchment crinkled as he gently leafed through the pages, eyes roaming over the contents. Rikka had poured hours of time into studying the book, a book that foretold the history of the Manami family, and explained in grave detail of the vow that sparked the alliance between the Manami and Higurashi families. A vow that tied the families together.

'B-but y-you…' the old man snapped his mouth shut, and opened it to say something, but found himself lost. 'Why now?'

He put the book back in the box and pulled the necklace out of the pouch. His small eyes bugged out of his head at the sight of the jewel that glinted pink in the light. Holding it between thumb and forefinger, he examined the jewel, which remained pink. It was the only sign that told Rikka that he was definitely from the Higurashi line that her family had made the vow to. Their vow ran deeper than any. It was a blood vow. A vow that would always keep the families bound together, no matter the quarrels. If that jewel was in the hands of a human the jewel would turn green, in the hands of a witch it would turn purple, but in the hands of a Manami family it would turn red, in the hands of a yōkai the jewel would turn blue, and in the hands of evil it would turn pitch black.

He stuffed the necklace back in the pouch, convinced it was the real deal. He placed it back in the box, closed the lid and slid it over to her, his face guarded.

'The two families vowed to protect one another, regardless of what has transpired before. I am here to fulfil that vow.'

'I heard the Manami family was wiped out,' he said, his voice even and his face eyeing her distrustfully.

'It pains me to say that I am the last,' she admitted. 'My guardian, a witch who swore allegiance to my family, has raised me in my parents' stead. She refused me to contact the Higurashi family. But I obviously refused if my friendship with Kagome-chan was anything to go by.'

He crossed his arms. 'Then you're not here on official business as a Manami?'

Rikka closed her eyes. 'I am here as an official Manami, not a disobedient teenager who cares for her friend. Well, that too, but you get what I mean.'

'Then that means that Kagome's in serious trouble if the Manami family's decided to become involved,' he summarised to himself. 'I don't like it,' he said looking into her light brown eyes. 'But then I don't have to, not if you've come to protect Kagome.' He grumbled to himself. 'After the discord, it's hard to trust a Manami again.'

'I'm not just a Manami,' Rikka said seriously, catching his attention. She then smiled, a smile that rivalled the grace and beauty of the moon and the splendour and warmth of the sun. 'I'm Kagome-chan's best friend, and a friend of the Higurashi family.'

She scooted back and bowed, hands together in a triangle and head almost touching the floor. The action shocked the three of them, even more so than being told she was a witch.

'Higurashi-san,' she began, still bowed, 'will you allow Manami Rikka to aid the Higurashi family as was vowed by our ancestors centuries ago?'

The old man slipped his arms into his sleeves, closed his eyes, and bowed his head. 'On behalf of the Higurashi family, I accept Manami Rikka's offer of assistance.'

Silence descended upon the room as the blood vow between the families sparked to life. Rikka, being the only magical orientated person in the room, felt it snap alive inside of her body. It hummed strongly through her veins, almost suffocating her. She could feel it pulling at her, demanding that she leave to help the Higurashi that was in danger. Seeing as the others were in the same room as her, she knew that Kagome was the one in danger. And that was where the vow was urging her to go. She _needed_ to go.

'What was that about?' Sōta asked, unable to make sense of anything that happened.

Rikka straightened and looked at the puzzled woman and the mystified and frightened boy.

'Long story short, I'm a witch, and I come from a longline of witches. My ancestors made a promise to the first Higurashi that spans through time.' She then looked at the old man. 'Now, I need you to tell me everything about what's happened with Kagome-chan.'

And the long story of how Kagome came to transverse to the Sengoku Period was told.


	2. Chapter 2

True Power

 **A/N:** I'd like to thank my reviewer, LADY-SILVERFOX-aka-charita-ra.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, but I claim ownership over my OC Rikka.

 **Two**

Rikka stood in the well house, brown eyes eyeing the well in the centre of the room analytically. It permuted an unusual air, the same one she had felt before. Now that she was standing before the well, she could easily distinguish the power it held. Time. It was able to manipulate time, therefore allowing Kagome – who was connected to the past – to transverse through the time rift to the Sengoku Period. That was five hundred years in the past.

'What do you think?' the old man asked, standing next to her with his hands behind his back.

Rikka briefly glanced at him. 'It has power over time, thus, allowing Kagome to slip through the rift between the present and the past.'

'But how did the well come to possess such power?' the woman asked her, standing behind her father and the girl.

'Most likely a witch cast a spell over the well,' Rikka answered. 'For what purpose, I'm not entirely sure myself.'

'So, you're going?' Sōta asked her.

Rikka nodded. 'I cannot forsake a Higurashi in danger. Rather, I'm not allowed. Besides, Kagome's my friend. Can't let her have all the fun, can I?'

Sōta smiled. 'Onee-chan's really lucky to have you, Rikka-san.'

Rikka smiled. 'More like I'm lucky to have her,' she mumbled.

'Are you sure you shouldn't go home and prepare yourself for the journey?' Kagome's mother asked her, worried for the child.

Rikka looked back at her and gave her a reassuring smile. 'I've already packed everything.' She laughed at the looks on their faces, seeing as how she was emptyhanded, besides the bag slung over her shoulders. 'Being a witch comes in handy, especially when you need to travel.'

'You've shrunk everything to fit in your bag?!' Sōta exclaimed excitedly.

Rikka laughed. 'Not quite,' she said ruffling the boy's hair.

'Be careful, Rikka,' the woman said embracing the young woman.

'Fulfil the vow,' the old man said patting her arm.

'Please come back soon!' Sōta said hugging her around the waist.

'It's possible I won't be back for a while,' Rikka announced stepping away from the warm family. Sōta and his mother looked like they wanted to argue. 'I cannot abandon my duty, no matter how hard it gets.'

'Why not just come back with onee-chan?' Sōta asked, looking like he was pouting slightly. 'She comes back from time to time.'

'While I'm certain that Kagome can go back and forth between the two timelines, I'm not so certain that extends to me. The less I return to this time the better.'

'But-'

'It prevents me from risking being stuck in the past,' she explained to him.

'Oh,' he said looking dejected.

Rikka took out the box from her bag and passed him the chest, removing the pouch with the necklace first.

Sōta accepted the chest, looking both ecstatic and confused. 'I can't take this!'

'I'll be coming back for this,' she said, 'so look after it for me.'

'You promise?' he asked, pouting and looking dejected, again.

Rikka smiled. 'Promise. So promise me you'll take good care of it.'

Sōta nodded happily. 'Can I read it?'

'Only if you're extra careful,' she said. 'It's around five hundred years old.'

'Wow! It's so old!' he said amazed.

'Take care,' she said smiling at the three of them.

She then walked down the creaky and rigidity wooden steps and onto dirt. The place was clean. Nothing was shoved beneath the walkway, and nothing blocked the way to the well. As she approached the wooden well, she eyed the holes on the rim. It was obvious someone had nailed the well shut on occasion. With Kagome disappearing to the past via the well, it was clear there was no point in sealing it anymore. Not that it worked, seeing as how the old man had no reiryoku whatsoever.

Jumping onto the rim, Rikka peered into the darkness. She was unable to see the bottom, but that was not what she was searching for. Closing her eyes, she focused her sixth sense. In her mind's eye, she saw a swirling blue spiral in the well's depths. This was clearly the split in time that enabled Kagome to travel back and forth. She was unable to see what had made the fissure, but there was a pink light in its midst. She was sure that if she followed it, it would lead her directly to what was responsible.

She took the necklace out the pouch and clasped it around her neck, stuffing the pouch in her bag for safekeeping. A red light engulfed the jewel, turning its surface a deep red. Without any further delay, she jumped into the well, her power connecting with the time fissure to allow her to pass through. The blue light engulfed her sight, causing her to throw her arms out in front of her to protect her eyes.

She landed lightly on her feet and moved her arms away from her face when the light disappeared. She was surrounded by darkness with four towering brick walls boxing her in. It was a good thing she was not claustrophobic. Lifting her head back, she eyed the blue sky that wasn't there before. That means it had been a success.

Now then, to find Kagome.

Eyeing the walls for any hand and footholds, she spotted vines growing down the sides. She grabbed three and pulled. When none snapped, or began to slack, she began climbing. Pulling herself out of the well, she sat on the rim and eyed the forested area. The Sacred Tree towered over the other trees, and while that was a comfort, it reminded Rikka that she was no longer in her own era. The shrine had trees surrounding it, but trees did not run through the shrine grounds itself. The only one on the grounds was the Sacred Tree. If anyone ever confused this to be the shrine grounds, they were stupid. Completely and utterly stupid.

Rikka headed towards the Sacred Tree, the only landmark she knew that connected both past and future together. Upon seeing the beginning of a village, Rikka knew she had made the right choice. She headed for it, clenching her fists in nervousness.

What was she to expect? Would she need to fight? She heard that the feudal era was completely different to her time, more barbaric, savage and bloodthirsty. It was a world ungoverned by police like her time. But that didn't mean that they didn't have authority. Daimyō were the rulers over lands. This village didn't look to be under a lord's authority, but rather isolated from the rest of the world. Rikka recalled that human populace was much smaller, and often in small villages where the nearest help could be days away.

Ignoring the stares of the villagers, Rikka eyed the torii gate at the bottom of a hill, where steps led up towards what must have been a shrine. A lone house sat to the side of the torii gate, segregated from the rest of the community. Was this the living abode of the miko? Perhaps she might know something about Kagome.

'Excuse me,' she called out.

The sudare door moved and then a small hunched woman, clad in the miko attire, stepped out of the house. Straw coloured hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, exposing the slightly aged skin of the old miko. It was clear that she was an old woman, but she handled herself well despite her age. Her skin looked clean and smooth, wrinkles only adorning around the eyes and mouth. She looked very healthy, for an old woman.

'Oh!' the miko exclaimed in surprise and recognition. 'Ye come from Kagome's time, do ye not?'

 _So she does know Kagome-chan!_ Rikka thought surprised.

'Hai,' Rikka answered. 'Forgive me, miko-sama, but I'm looking for Kagome-chan. Is she here?'

The miko shook her head. 'She left three days ago.'

 _Three days?!_ She thought distraught. _How am I supposed to catch up to her now?_

'If it's not too much trouble, could you please point me in the right direction?'

'What do ye possibly want with Kagome?' the miko asked suspiciously.

'I bear no ill will towards Kagome-chan, miko-sama. I'm here to help.'

The miko sighed. 'Ye best come in, child.'

Rikka followed her into her home, a small hut that lacked everything Rikka possessed in her room. Her futon was folded away, possibly behind the screen that leaned against the back wall. There was a fire pit dug out in the centre of the room, currently lit and provided warmth to the chilly air. There was nowhere to store clothes, or any comforts that Rikka possessed back home. The Warring States was truly a place of struggle and survival of the fittest, but they were closer to nature than those of Rikka's time could ever be. In a way, Rikka envied them the ability to live surrounded by nature.

The miko sank down before the fire, as if to warm the chill off her bones. 'Tell me, why have ye come to this era?'

Rikka slipped her boots off and left them by the door and stepped onto the wooden platform. She sat on her shins, her butt warming her feet, sitting on the opposite side of the fire from the miko.

'I'm not sure how much you know, miko-sama, but I'm afraid I do not yet trust you enough to disclose the true reason to why I'm here.'

'Kagome's a friend of mine and the village. I do not wish anymore harm to befall the child, not if I can prevent it.' The miko looked at Rikka sternly.

'I assure you, I'm here to prevent Kagome-chan from getting hurt.'

'Ye must tell me what you know.'

'I know all about the Shikon no Tama, the hanyō who Kagome-chan and her friends fight, and all about Kagome-chan being the reincarnation of a miko.'

'That miko is my onee-sama, Kikyō,' the miko announced, stoking the fire.

Rikka, inwardly surprised at the news, identified the sadness in the old woman's eyes. 'I'm sorry for your loss.'

'That was fifty years ago,' she announced, surprising Rikka once again.

The miko eyed Rikka's lack of emotions, only keeping a calm and collected expression much like a high ranked yōkai. But she could not feel any jaki from this young woman, let alone yōki. She did not possess reiryoku, like a miko. But she did possess a power that the old miko could not identify. The young woman was beautiful with her long brown hair, lighter than any she'd ever seen before with dark brown tones. Her eyes were even lighter than her hair, almost like a brownish yellow. She wore the exact same outfit as Kagome, but hers clung to her body whereas Kagome's was slightly baggy. This foreigner was a well-developed young woman who would encounter far too many problems in this world.

'I'm not sure how much is known about my family in this era, but have you heard of the Manami family?' Rikka asked, taking the risk.

The miko's eyes widened. 'The Manami family? That family of pure-blooded witches? Are ye related to them?'

Rikka nodded. 'I'm the last of the Manami family from the future.'

'Now I understand why I can feel power from ye,' the miko said, stoking the fire again. 'I never thought I would ever see a Manami witch. Ye claim that ye are tied to Kagome?'

Rikka nodded. 'At some point in this era, a witch of the Manami family and the first of the Higurashi family bind the two families together through a blood bond.'

'I've heard of the blood bond,' the miko said, saving her from explaining. 'And so, ye are bonded to Kagome and have come to assist her and prevent her from being harmed.'

Though it was a statement, Rikka nodded. 'It's imperative that I find and join her as soon as possible.' She then bent forward in a bow, hands positioned like a lady of high positioned would. 'If you'd be so kind, miko-sama, could you please point me in the right direction?'

'No need to be so formal with me, child. You can call me Kaede,' the miko said warmly.

Rikka looked up at her, the slightest look of surprise on her face shone through her mask. 'Hai, Kaede-sama.'

Kaede laughed. 'Why don't you spend the night here and leave out in the morning?'

'I would love to take you up on your offer, but I really must find Kagome-chan before it's too late.'

Kaede nodded, her eyes shone with understanding. 'I'll accompany you to the edge of the village.'

Rikka smiled, her carefully erected mask disappearing, leaving Kaede surprised at the warm expression on her face. 'Thank you, Kaede-sama.'

Kaede got up and slipped on her waraji. Rikka pulled her flat black boots on, erecting that neutral mask, and followed after Kaede. The villagers bowed to Kaede as they passed and looked at Rikka with puzzled looks. She could see the wheels turning in their heads, comparing her to Kagome due to the school uniform they both wore. As she followed after the miko, Rikka looked at the villagers out the corner of her eyes. Each and every one of them were peasants that lived secluded lives from the daimyō. At least the taint of a power greedy, money grabbing, feudal lord didn't extend to this peacefully warm village. For that, Rikka was grateful, but it also left the village unprotected.

'If ye follow this path, ye will meet up with Kagome,' Kaede explained, stopping at the village border.

'Thank you, Kaede-sama,' Rikka said warmly to the miko, bowing once again to her.

'Will ye at least take provisions with ye?'

Rikka smiled. 'No need. I can hunt for food.'

'Good luck…'

'Rikka,' she supplied. 'Manami Rikka.'

'Such a gentle name, like the snow,' Kaede said approvingly. 'Well, ye best be off if ye hope to cover ground before the sun sets.'

'Thank you again, Kaede-sama,' she said bowing politely.

'Just make sure ye come back. I'd like to see ye once more.'

Rikka's smile brightened. 'I'll definitely come back.'

With a final goodbye, Rikka set off down the dirt path, following in Kagome's footsteps. With her emotions firmly under control once again, Rikka opened her sixth sense and sent it out to continuously probe the land around her. She was confident in her abilities, but she kept an eye out just to be on the safe side. This was a time different from her own. The dangers were risen by ninety percent, especially since the yōkai race loved to feast on human flesh. She couldn't drop her guard for a second, especially since she did not know how to identify a yōkai from a human. Recognising a miko was easy since she had always been around Kagome, and then she met Kaede. They were surrounded by a pink purifying light. Perhaps yōkai would be surrounded by a dark light.

She'd just have to wait and find out.


	3. Chapter 3

True Power

* * *

 **A/N** : I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers. Your comments inspire me to keep going. Here's chapter 3! Please review to let me know of your thoughts!

I apologise for any spelling mistakes that's found, however, I am from the United Kingdom and not America therefore spellings will be completely different.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, though one can only wish. I only own my OC and the story itself.

* * *

 **Three**

'Give me the Shikon no Tama!' a gravelly voice yelled just as a large purple creature charged out of the bushes.

Rikka raised a hand, a white light encircled the appendage, forming a barrier. The creature collided against the barrier, its form dissipating as the barrier purified him. She frowned down at where the creature had turned into ash before the wind blew the ashes away.

'That's the fifth one,' she said to herself, glaring at nothing. 'Shikon no Tama? Why would I have such a thing?'

She ran a hand through her hair, eyes cast to the falling sun that peeked through the leaves.

The sight was beautiful, especially with the wind rustling the leaves, making it appear as if Rikka was watching colourful water dancing. The peace, the tranquillity, of the feudal era appeased her in a way the modern world could not. The air was crisp and clean, unpolluted. Aside from nature preserves, Rikka had never seen a large quantity of trees bunched together. The witch in her was completely at peace, finally in her element. Even her power was more tuned into this world than the one she had left behind. Yet, there was something different about her power, something more primal and dangerous. It was almost as if she had been given a power boost, doubling, maybe tripling, it. Despite not having successfully mastered what power she had before, Rikka could feel the incontrollable churning power laying almost dormant inside of her, like a feral beast that awaited release.

It was frightening, yet strangely, it calmed her knowing it was there.

But her power was not the problem. This _jewel_ was.

Why did the yōkai think she had it? Wasn't it shattered around feudal Japan due to Kagome's arrow?

Rikka pulled the red jewel from out of her school uniform blouse and raised it for inspection.

 _Surely, they do not mean this?_ she thought confused. _This is not some petty jewel that corrupts wishes. Perhaps the stupid creatures only see it as a means to grow stronger without putting any effort in. Pathetic._

She tucked the jewel under her sailor top and carried on walking.

Regardless of what the yōkai perceived, there was no way she was going to allow their filthy claws to even _touch_ the jewel around her neck. Rikka cared nothing for the Shikon no Tama, a jewel that only causes more grief than relief. She didn't care that it grants wishes. Last she knew, it only corrupted those wishes in order to benefit itself. She was definitely one person who would not covet that jewel.

As the sun touched the horizon, Rikka decided to make camp. By the time twilight arrived, the fire was up and she had gathered enough food to stave off hunger. A rabbit, a few edible mushrooms, and a handful of non-poisonous berries. It was all she could scavenge at the last minute, but it was enough. Summoning a carving knife from the pocket between dimensions, she skinned the rabbit and divided it into four equal chunks of meat. She skewered one on a thick stick and stuck the other end in the ground by the fire. On a separate stick, she skewered the mushrooms and cooked them in the same way as the meat. As she waited, she plopped the juicy berries into her mouth.

With nothing else to occupy herself, Rikka leaned back on her hands staring into the living core of the fire.

She tried to picture Kagome in this era but failed miserably. Kagome was not the outdoorsy type. She was too girly-girl for that. She was hung up over passing her grades, getting into high school, and hanging with her friends. She hated dirt, preferring to be as clean as possible. So what was she doing in this era, a place that required getting down and dirty? Maybe Kagome wasn't who Rikka had thought she was. Maybe she was more athletic and tomboy like.

Rikka shook that thought aside.

Kagome, a tomboy? Never. That girl preferred skirts to jeans, fawned over her precious hair, and was a hopeless romantic as the other girls her age. There was no doubt that she was waiting for her knight in shining armour to come and sweep her off her feet atop a white horse. Rikka had the feeling that she was going to be in for a rude awakening. In this era of war, poverty and yōkai, a knight in shining armour riding in on a white horse was too farfetched. Kagome would probably end up falling in love with a ruffian, an outcast, someone who was rude and barbaric.

Wait. Didn't Kagome already have a boyfriend? That two-timing jerk? What was his name?

 _Forget it_ , Rikka thought to herself checking the rabbit and mushrooms.

The mushrooms were lovely and golden, while the rabbit still needed a little more time. Sitting back again, Rikka blew on the first mushroom and bit into it. While she wished that she had herbs or even butter to flavour the mushroom, she was not ungrateful. It was far better than starving to death.

It was just as she was finishing the first mushroom when she heard an unusual sound.

Closing her eyes, she listened.

The wind rustled through the leaves, imitating a waterfall. The crickets had fallen silent, as had the nocturnal creatures. This level of silence was unnerving, but it was a sign that something dangerous lurked around. This lack of noise threw Rikka's guard up. The sound she had originally heard sounded again. The familiarity of the sound brought her to her feet. It was the sound of an injured pup. Raising four dogs from puppies, Rikka was well accustomed to the sounds of the dog species. But it wasn't only that. The canine family was her animal to call. So she was more tuned in to them.

Abandoning the rabbit, Rikka darted into the under bush chasing after the whimpering. As she drew closer, the air suddenly got heavier with concentrated power. Still unaccustomed to the era, she was unable to identify the cause of the power, but she readied her own in the form of a black mist that surrounded her fist.

Charging through an unfamiliar territory was the stupidest thing that Rikka could have done. But the pull of a canine in trouble drew her in like a moth to a flame. She was unable to ignore it. Between protecting the canine species to protect a member of the Higurashi family, Rikka couldn't decide which one demanded her attention more. They were both important for her to protect, the pull stronger than anything else. If she failed in protecting them, she'd suffer with such pain it would seem like she had been the one to have been attacked and not them. That was the price to pay for a witch bound to something.

The whimpering came again. This time it was accompanied by a pain that shuddered through Rikka's being. Her very soul trembled.

She winced in pain, a sharp intake of breath accompanied the wince. She ran through it, knowing that the pup was in more trouble than ever before.

The black mist increased in volume, nearly swallowing her entire arm. She paid it no mind, more focused on getting to the pup than anything else.

A large creature, definitely a yōkai, appeared as soon as she rounded around a large tree. It towered high into the treetops, its head hidden by the shadows. Its skin was a sickly purple, a contrast to the bright, colourful, cheery surroundings. Had it been brown instead of purple, Rikka would have assumed it was a tree. Its legs were thick all around and unbelievably long. Arms were just as imposing. Its butt was covered by a fur skirt, making her relieved to know that she wouldn't have to be exposed to such a horrendous sight.

Another whimper snapped her out of her thoughts.

Through the gap between the yōkai's legs, she could see a small black furred form cowering, but trying to put up a brave front. A pair of red eyes glared up at the towering yōkai, a small snarl flowing out of its throat. The pup's hackles were raised, but the way it had pressed in on itself said that it was scared but not willing to show it. A courageous thing. It favoured its right hind leg, the left lightly raised off the ground. Rikka bet she would find a deep gash on the poor thing.

Breathing out slowly, Rikka controlled the black mist into a familiar form. A sword. Despite maintaining a misty appearance, the sword looked as real and sharp as any other. She then charged at the yōkai, pushing strength into her legs and jumping high into the air. Black mist swirled with more intensity around the sword. Swinging downwards, she sent that energy towards the yōkai, slashing it in half. She used the wind to decrease her fall and landed lightly on the ground.

Now that the threat was gone, Rikka released the black mist and looked over at the pup who now cowered from her.

The sight made Rikka's heart pulse in pain. Around it, she smiled and slowly knelt on the ground, showing how harmless she was. Well, that was a total lie, considering she didn't need to have anything in her hands to be dangerous. This the pup knew too well. There was no denying the intelligence of the animal. It didn't matter how young those in the canine family were, they were intelligent beings. And this was only proven with the way the pup was looking at her now.

'It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you,' Rikka said in what she hoped to be a reassuring voice.

The pup growled at her, and backed away slightly unconvinced.

'Yeah, I know. I'm a big bad witch,' she said jokingly. She sat crossed legged on the ground, hoping to pass as nonthreatening. 'Is that better?'

The growl stopped, but the pup's position did not change. Rikka, however, could see its little black nose twitching. It was such an adorable sight that she wanted to scoop the pup into her arms and hug it to death.

 _Calm yourself, Rikka_ , she scolded herself.

'Here,' she said holding out the back of her hand for it to sniff.

And sniff the pup did.

It cautiously approached, favouring its right hind leg as it hopped over. Black nose kept twitching until it was just a fingertip's reach away. Rikka made no sudden movements in case she frightened the poor thing. She remained absolutely still, waiting for the pup to trust her, even a little. Her patience was rewarded by the pup lightly brushing its nose against her hand before a small pink tongue darted out and licked her.

'See,' Rikka said experimentally stroking a hand over his head.

He nuzzled into her palm eagerly.

'Where are you injured?' she asked, even though she knew where.

The pup whined and looked back at his left hind leg.

Rikka scooped him into her arms and let him lay in her lap. His injured leg was facing away from her so that nothing was pressing on it and so it was easier for Rikka to get to. She felt the pup lay its head down, belly partially showing. It was a submissive sign, and one of complete trust. She felt honoured. In gratitude, she stroked his head and embraced him protectively with her body. It was a sign that she would protect him. He snuggled against her belly, pressing his side to her warmth.

Now focused on his injured leg, Rikka ran a very gentle hand over it.

He whimpered when her fingers ran over the beginning of the cut. Removing her now blooded hand, Rikka realised that the wound was more serious than she original thought. What she had managed to gather from feeling was that there were four deep claw marks, each bleeding freely. There was no poison, thankfully, otherwise the pup would have been in a lot more trouble. At least she knew he wouldn't be cowed by much bigger opponents.

'Don't worry,' she said softly, 'I'll be able to fix you up.'

With barely any concentration, Rikka's magic rushed to the surface in a white glow. Laying a hand above the wounds, she ordered her magic to _heal_. While she could not visibly see the process, she could feel the wounds stitching back together until nothing remained of him ever having been attacked. Her magic receded as soon as there was nothing left to heal. Happy with her work, Rikka smiled as she watched the pup wriggle out of her lap and test his newly healed limb.

His tail wagged back and forth as he spun in a circle. Barking happily, he jumped at Rikka had showered her with kisses.

Laughing, Rikka tried to hold the excited pup at bay, but he was a lot stronger than he looked.

He nuzzled her neck, licked her one final time and wriggled out of her grasp. His tail was still wagging excitedly. He barked once, spun in a circle and darted through the shrubbery.

She should have known that with nothing to hold him back, he wouldn't stay. While that was a little disappointing, Rikka was happy with just helping him. At least he had shown his gratitude.

Getting to her feet, Rikka eyed where the pup had dashed through before walking in the opposite direction. The forest at night, while scary, was peaceful as the nocturnal animals began their songs. Stumbling over branches as she headed back to camp, Rikka cursed not having night vision. Being a witch, she could summon her own version of light. But that would only draw attention to herself. She didn't need the needless hassle. She just wanted to settle down and sleep. She was beyond exhausted.

Finally reaching camp, she remembered the cooking rabbit when she saw it charred in the fire. Frustrated, Rikka threw the rabbit, and the stick, into the fire. She then eyed the place where she had left her other pieces of meat, only to discover it had been stolen. Now she was really mad.

'Great,' she huffed sitting down against the base of a tree. 'Let's just hope that those berries and mushrooms were enough.'

Her stomach then decided to prove her wrong by rumbling loudly.

Hiding her face behind her long bangs, Rikka felt mortified. 'Stupid stomach…'

~ ~ ~ Here's a bonus for you ~ ~ ~

'This meat is really delicious, Jaken-sama,' Rin exclaimed, biting into the meat on the stick.

'You said it,' Jaken said, taking another large bite of his own. 'I'm so relieved to have found them by that fire.'

'Wasn't it someone else's food?' Rin asked curiously.

'They're not going to need it,' Jaken announced uncaringly, biting again into the meat.

'So it was alright for us to take it?' she inquired.

'Of course,' Jaken announced puffing out his chest.

Rin smiled contentedly. 'That's a relief.'

'Jaken.'

Jaken jumped to his feet and instantly grovelled on the ground as the white clad yōkai stepped into the clearing.

'You've returned, Sesshōmaru-sama.'

'Sesshōmaru-sama!' Rin announced happily, getting to her feet. 'Look what Jaken-sama and I found today!'

She held the stick up, looking up at him for approval.

'Very good,' he said barely glancing at her. 'Report.'

'The night's been quiet, Milord,' Jaken said walking over. 'No yōkai have disturbed us, and there's no sign of Naraku in these parts. I did hear a yōkai pup a while ago, but nothing for a while. The stupid thing must have gotten eaten. And then there was that strange power.'

 _Strange power?_ Sesshōmaru thought looking down at his servant. 'Explain.'

'It felt nothing like yōki or even reiryoku. I must admit, My Lord, that I've never felt this power before. It felt terrifyingly dark, dangerous and powerful. But just as quickly, it changed into something light, gentle and still powerful.'

'Where?'

Jaken pointed west of their position. 'It's a little further from the camp we found not so long ago. That's where we found the rabbit meat.'

'And?' Sesshōmaru demanded, wanting more information.

'There was no one there,' Jaken clarified.

Sesshōmaru walked away and sat at the base of a tree, his right leg propped up and the other folded behind it. He laid his one arm at his side, golden eyes closed. And while he looked peaceful, seemingly sleeping, the others knew that was not the case. Though he rested his eyes, Sesshōmaru did not need to sleep as often as humans. Closing his eyes allowed him to rejuvenate, and to let his thoughts wander. This time his thoughts were occupied by the strange power Jaken had described.

He wasn't interested because Jaken had described it. He was interested because he had felt it prior before returning to the camp. While he was intrigued, he was also extremely weary. This was the first time he recalled feeling such power wash over him. And Jaken was right about one thing, no matter how dark or light the power was, it was unmistakably powerful, and belonged to one individual. A being controlled by light and darkness, a very dangerous combination. He'd need to take care of it quickly, before things escalated to dangerous proportions. And it would not do for someone of his stature to allow a dangerous being to wander unchecked.


	4. Chapter 4

True Power

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello there, readers! Here's chapter 4 for you. I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know of what you think.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. The credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi. My credit is the storyline and my OC Rikka.

* * *

 **Four**

It had taken Rikka a long time in order to fall asleep. Her hunger had proved to be most uncooperative. What mainly kept her awake that night was her uneasiness and the power she could sense. It thickened the air, stroked against her skin, and just made her unable to close her eyes for hours. In the end exhaustion had won. She had been too exhausted to even think of casting out protective magic. And now she was regretting it. Thankfully, no trouble had found her when she was knocked out.

'Baka, baka, baka,' she muttered to herself as she trekked through the forest, unable to believe she had left herself unprotected for a few hours.

Dark lines were smudged under her eyes, and her steps were lagging from tiredness and lack of nourishment. Her stomach was persistently annoying her and her throat was dry. Her body felt icky wearing the same dirty clothes as the day before and from not being able to wash it off. She hoped that she'd find a source of water soon. She did not want to go days on end without having to at least wash.

She wished she had some way of tracking Kagome. And though she was a witch, her tracking spells were absolutely pathetic. She was a fighter before anything else, but she had undertaken years of honing her defensive abilities. From the minute that she could walk, Rikka's been undergoing training to become an official witch. She spent most of her childhood honing her defensive magic, her healing magic more than anything else. And then she was taught the offensive magic, a feat impossible for lesser witches. She was still an apprentice witch, still far too young to become an official witch. With so few witches in the modern era, it was harder for witches to train and become officially approved by the Witch Council.

'I wonder how witches lived in this era,' she thought aloud. 'I guess I'm going to have to find out.'

As Rikka walked, ignoring her grumbling stomach and parched throat, she had the sudden sense that something was wrong. Gritting her teeth as she rose her guard, she cursed her inability to recognise what was and was not a danger. She could not feel the aura of power last night nor could she feel any aura of power. Instead, what she could feel was a danger on a slighter scale than what she's felt recently. It was different to the yōkai she destroyed last night in order to protect the pup. And while it was completely different, Rikka did not doubt the level of danger she was sensing. Despite being a witch, she was still a woman, more human than these yōkai. She could be killed as easily as any human if caught off guard or gotten around her magic.

It wasn't long when she found out exactly what caused this feeling.

A group of men were headed her way on horseback. A few of them were burly men, a couple looked like sticks, and there was the odd two that had potbellies. They were unshaven and wore armour that clashed at every movement. Swords were strapped at their waists, and the horses carried bales of loot. What was most intimidating about these men weren't the swords, but the expressions they wore. Upon noticing her, a lone woman, their expressions twisted even further.

Rikka felt the feeling increase tenfold and knew that they were dangerous.

'Hey, babe, want to have fun with us?' one asked, steering his horse round the side of her.

The others encircled her, cutting off any escape plan she had been formulating.

'No thank you,' she said as calmly and politely as possible.

'Aw, c'mon,' another whined. 'We'll show you the time of your life.'

They all laughed at his dry humour.

Rikka wanted to sneer, but kept her emotions and expression in firm check. She did not want to needlessly kill humans, if you count men like these as human.

She eyed the dried blood patches on their armour and kosode. If they were samurai, they would have cleaned themselves off. If they were any respectable citizen, they would have seen to their clothing and armour. Since they failed at that, it was clear that these men were common bandits. They might be rapists and who knows what else. And she was surrounded by the lot of them.

Why didn't she disappear into the forest? Why did she have to follow the path?

It was because Kagome was somewhere along this route. She couldn't divert in case she completely lost her way.

'My idea of a good time differs entirely from yours,' she said, closing her eyes in an attempt to push down her anger. 'Now I'm going to ask nicely. Stand aside or pay the consequences.'

The men laughed again, this time louder as if deeply amused.

'Listen here, _wench_. You're just a little girl. What can you do against the nine of us?'

With a sharp forceful blast of her magic, Rikka sent them hurtling from their horses and into the trees. Sensing the unusual energy, the horses reared and neighed loudly in panic. They then galloped away from her as fast as possible, leaving behind their riders. Turning away from the disappearing horses, she eyed the men who slowly got to their feet, eyes wild and crazed. She could see their need to spill her blood.

This was what separated them from the rest of humanity. Their senseless need to spill blood. They were no better than the yōkai that preyed on humans.

As the bandits unsheathed their swords, Rikka realised that she shouldn't have revealed herself. Had they suspected her as a human being, they probably would not have resulted to such extremes. And since she had indeed shown that she was far from human, completely different to them, they were probably going to kill her. Who was she kidding? They were going to kill her from the very start.

 _I'd like to see them try_ , she thought stubbornly.

Her light brown eyes lost its shine as she allowed the warrior within her to take over. As much as she wanted to release the dark power that was brimming at the expectancy of spilling blood, she held herself back. She had to keep reminding herself that they were humans. Humans that were going to rape her. But still human beings. She wanted to discard that reasoning and just slaughter them. But that would make her exactly like them. She would be spilling needless blood.

'I don't know what you are, _wench_ , but you certainly aren't no human,' the leader stated, hefting his katana and pointed it at her.

'I'm as human as you are,' Rikka said coldly, eyeing the men and their swords. 'Just on a different scale.'

'As if!' he said charging.

She dodged the swing of the sword and kicked his feet out from under him. She sidestepped another man's sword and kicked him in the stomach. She kicked the third attacker's sword out of his hands. Ducking under the forth, she kicked the fifth in his face sending him hurtling back against a tree. Attacker number two came back for another round, grabbing his wrist she twisted it until it snapped and he cried out in pain. Sensing an attack from behind, Rikka twirled out of the way and watched as the sword cut clean through attacker number two's wrists. This time he screamed.

Sidestepping a sword, she ducked under another, and bent backwards to avoid the third. Two came at her at the same time. She jumped and kicked them both in the face. Landing on her feet, she quickly ducked another swinging sword and brought her leg up in an upper kick. She felt the bite of a sword cutting clean through her left side and she screamed in pure agony. Twirling on the attacker, she eyed the leader with a very heated glare that caused him to shudder at the black that had seeped into her light brown eyes. Another sword bite into her back from a downwards strike. Another agonising scream ripped from her mouth.

Her legs collapsed beneath her, the blood loss making it impossible to maintain an upright position. Her stomach smacked the ground, hard, making all the air whoosh out of her. Straining to lift her head, Rikka glared up at the four men that crowded around her with sick twisted expressions. Victory lightened their blood crazed eyes, smirks twisted cruelling at the corners. They were clearly going to kill her, completely forgetting about their previous plans. What better chance than now? She was completely at their mercy.

Her vision blurred, their faces coming in and out of focus. The blood loss was finally getting to her. Her head swam, her vision clouded, and she could feel her heart trying to pump blood, but it was only seeping out the two fatal wounds. Even if she miraculously escaped, she was going to die. There was no way that she was going to be able to survive these wounds. It'll be better if she just let them kill her.

 _No!_ she screamed in her head. _I am not going to let these lowlifes be the death of me! I have a mission to complete. I have to find Kagome._

Mustering the last of her defiance, her power swam to the surface in a searing frenzy just as she fell unconscious. Just as the men stabbed their swords down, Rikka's power burst forth in the form of black fire. The wave of power that accompanied the appearance of the unusual flames knocked the men off their feet, sending them crashing into the trees. The flames wrapped around Rikka's body, cradling her in its centre. They did not burn her, but they burnt everything else.

The flames pooled on the ground like water, licking up the trees and clung to the unconscious men. The four that remained conscious tried swatting at the flames, but they only caught fire. Their blood curling screams echoed through the still forest as the fire ate away at them, forcing animals to burrow deeper in their homes in fear. When the threat was turned into the finest ash, the flames retreated leaving behind a scorched land where its centre remained untouched and in the form of a body.

Vulnerable, alone and unconscious, Rikka was in danger, more so than ever. Anyone could take advantage of her at this point. Anyone could target her.

Not much time passed when a large black dog yōkai stepped onto the scarred land, red eyes glowing as it took in the extent of the damage. Not far behind him was a slightly smaller black dog yōkai, more feminine in features. Clustered beneath her stomach were five black pups, each baring eyes as red as their parents'. Four of them cowered back, bumping into their mother's hind legs. The fifth was more daring and darted out from beneath the safety of his mother. He jogged over to his father and stood at his side, red eyes searching, black nose twitching.

The father spotted Rikka first. In three steps he towered over her unconscious form. Lowering his large head, he opened his jaws ready to eat the tasty smelling human.

' _No! Stop!'_ two little barks made his ear twitch back, but did not stop him.

His fang grazed her arm when he was suddenly scratched on his nose. He reared back, a deep growl rumbling from his throat as he glared down at the bold pup. Surprise lightening the glare as he watched his pup protect the human. Smaller, younger, version of his own red eyes glaring back at him.

' _Son, stand aside,'_ he growled.

' _No!'_ he barked, lowering himself in the stance to pounce.

Raising a non-existent eyebrow, his father stared down at him, amused. _'What are you doing?'_

' _What does it look like?'_ he growled.

' _Stop back talking to your father and get over here,'_ his mother's stern voice came out as a growl.

' _She protected me! She healed me! I won't let father kill her!'_ the pup snarled angrily.

'This _is the human?'_ the father mused.

When his son didn't deny his words, he found himself locked in decision. Eat the human or repay the favour? It was a quick decision. He was not going to leave a debt unpaid, regardless of how insignificant the debt was, or how tasty the human smelt. Besides, this human had saved his pup's life, therefore he owed her a big debt. And with the severe wounds she's sporting, it was clear that with saving her life the debt would be repaid.

' _Very well,'_ he finally growled unhappily. _'We'll take her with us.'_

The mother nodded her head and nudged her other pups back in the direction they had come from. Her fifth pup stayed back and watched as his father gently picked his saviour off the ground by her clothing. They then caught up with the others, the four pups peering curiously up at the human from beneath their mother's stomach. Their brother looked proud and smug as he trotted by their father. The mother was concerned about the human. Was she dangerous? Was she really her pup's saviour? But she was more concerned with the human's waning condition. It was clear that death was approaching, but there was a stubborn refusal to succumb to it.

The father's ears flicked back as he was buffeted by a powerful yōki just before he could smell the yōkai. A fellow dog yōkai, but one a lot stronger than he ever hoped to be. Had they delayed a tad later, they would have encountered him, and it would not have been a pretty sight. They would have all been slaughtered.

Not wanting to encounter the powerful daiyōkai, because that was what he clearly was, he urged his pack faster.

~ ~ ~ Here's a bonus for you ~ ~ ~

Sesshōmaru entered the charred clearly, golden eyes narrowing at the sight. The area was that badly burned, it was impossible to see the life on the outside from within the circle. The trees were blackened, all life having been sucked away. What dirt and grass there had been was gone, replaced by a thick black substance that was probably the grass itself. The animals avoided the area, not even a bird flew overhead. It was almost as if this scarred land had been cursed.

'Oh my,' Jaken stated from his side. 'What happened here?'

'Ah!' Rin exclaimed excitedly. 'Look at all those pretty flowers!'

'What are you talking about, insolent girl?!' Jaken exclaimed angrily.

'Over there!' Rin said pointing to what appeared to be the centre of the scorched land.

'Oh,' Jaken commented as he finally spotted them.

Sesshōmaru seethed on the inside of not having spotted the only patch of life in this whole charred glade. It looked as if it formed a pattern, but the flowers had overgrown it. There was a variety of colours, white, red, pink, yellow and orange. Sesshōmaru easily identified them as roses but they were not the ones native to Japan. It was unusual to see such foreign roses, especially ones this beautiful. But there was something strange about these ones. There was a distinctive scent of power around them. They had not grown naturally here. Whatever had killed the area and grown the roses.

Sesshōmaru walked over to the patch of flowers and knelt beside it.

Golden eyes raked over them, trying to glean information.

His eyes narrowed when no information was forthcoming. Outstretching his only arm, his forefinger and thumb went to grab the large white rose that seemed to peer up at him beseechingly. As soon as he touched the stem, a spark zapped at the contact. His beast woke with a mighty roar and pounded at the mental cages that held it back. Sesshōmaru forced his beast down, struggling to contain his instinctual form.

Unknowingly, his yōki burst forth from its restraint and washed over the area.

In reaction, the power surrounding the flowers surged to life and fought against his yōki.

Enraged that he could not overpower it, Sesshōmaru released more yōki, completely forgetting about his companions at the edge of the clearing. The power did not back down. What it did only pissed Sesshōmaru off more. It delved inside of him, causing jolts of electricity to spark. His anger eased when it felt an unusual tingling in the stump of what used to be his left arm. Easing off his yōki, he rolled his sleeve up and watched as his arm was restored to its former glory. As soon as every digit was counted, the foreign power inside of him vanished. The only evidence of it being there was his newly restored left arm.

He eyed the four claw markings, two on his wrist that extended to the muscle on his palm and the two on his forearm muscle. Clenching his fist, he marvelled at the power that had restored what was lost to him.

It was only when the power had disappeared that he could smell blood. The air was heavy with it. And while it made him want to scrunch his nose up in distaste, he could not deny the sweetness of it. He wondered if it tasted as delicious as it smelled.

He shook those thoughts away as soon as they emerged.

His golden eyes then spotted the blood on each of the flowers, right in the centre. There was power in the blood, he realised, power that made the flowers bloom despite the death that hung so heavily in the air. The blood on these flowers belonged to someone with power, while the blood that was splattered elsewhere belonged to those who were vile, disgusting and completely human.

'Sesshōmaru-sama?' Jaken squeaked out in a concerned tone.

'Let's go,' he ordered as he soon found a trial of fresh blood leading away into the forest from the opposite direction in which he had entered.

He headed for that opening in the trees, aware that something large had caused it. Possibly a yōkai. A strong one at that.

Behind him, Rin, Jaken and A-Un's footfalls accompanied him through the forest.

He was going to be extra careful. He did not know if the yōkai involved contained great power, or if they were two separate individuals. Either way, he was going to find out and put an end to both yōkai and the power.


End file.
